Carpe Diem
by UV
Summary: This a direct continuation from the first Underworld movie. Returned from extended hiatus. MichaelSelene
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at the moment, just borrowing so please don't sue.**

**Author's Note: Well I'm just a newbie to this, so be nice and feel free to comment on anything you don't like. At the moment I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this but bear with me. After all good things come to those who wait. **

**1**

Selene knew that their would be grave repercussions as a result of that night. Two elders had been slain, Viktor by her very own hand. A thousand endless panicked thoughts entered her head as she turned and began to find her way back out of the darkened, blood-stained Underworld. What would happen to her and Michael now? Where should she go to find safety? and particularly when will she get her vengeance on Kraven ?

Michael gazed at Selene, scanning her face for assurance that somehow amongst all the chaos that surrounded them they would be alright. As long as they could rely on each other, he knew they would survive. He failed to find any emotion on her frozen features. Sometimes he wondered if she harboured any at all inside her icy exterior. If she did, she failed do show it. Only on rare occasions such as in the night in the interrogation room when she shared with him intimate details about the death of her family had he ever witnessed her acknowledge feelings of any sort. Of course she dismissed it almost as quickly believing emotion to be a sign of weakness. A weakness which could easily lead to your death in her opinion. It was this knowledge alone which prevented her from growing attached to Michael. It would only be used against her in the event of a battle or war and she could not bare loss of that magnitude again. It was difficult enough keeping herself alive throughout the war never minding having to worry about someone else's safety. Life was just easier for her to just avoid emotional ties with people; it avoided unnecessary complications. This was something she agreed to countless years ago when she first became an immortal. All emotional ties with the outside world must be severed to ensure her survival.

This knowledge always made Michael uneasy. To know that Selene may never allow herself to love or feel for Michael the way he loved her. If only she would let him in. But he knew this was no easy task especially for someone like Selene who spent the majority of her life avoiding such affections. The relationships she kept were strictly professional, nothing more.

Michael felt a wave of guilt overcome him, he was being selfish thinking about her like that. He knew that being with him had not been easy for her, being in such close proximity to a human . She had taught him everything he knew about life as an immortal. _An immortal_. He always found it strange thinking about himself as this, he still regarded himself outwardly human. Selene had assured him that this would eventually dissipate.

"_But what if I don't want it to fade?" _ The thought of losing his humanity frightened him most of all, he couldn't bare the thought of becoming a cold hearted killer like he once viewed Selene to be .

"_I'm a doctor… I…was a doctor" he reminisced sadly reflecting on a life that now seemed so far out of his reach._

Selene took out one of her Berettas from its holster as she and Michael began to make their way through the damp and shadowy twists and turns of the seemingly endless underworld tunnels, heading for an unknown exit.

"Here" She said, breaking the silence and held out the gun to Michael urging him to take it.

"No way! I…I…can't. I don't know how to" was all he managed to stutter, pushing the gun back towards her hand.

"You mustn't allow fear to rule you Michael, this is a human flaw, one which ultimately divides them from more powerful beings such as immortals. Now here, take it!"

Knowing better than to argue with one such as Selene, Michael obediently nodded taking the gun from her and reluctantly held it in his hand, trying to avoid irritating her any further. He secretly prayed that he would never have to use it . However, Michael knew that somehow under Selene's command this was very, very unlikely, her being so fond of them and all.

"Come on, it can't be far now" Selene informed Michael impatiently as she pressed onwards into the darkness. He still pondered the unfamiliar weight of the gun she had placed in his hands.

They continued to walk in silence for the following few minutes until Selene found a grate leading to an escape from the madness of the underworld.

"Here" she stated unnecessarily to Michael whom had already spotted the grate long before Selene, with his newly acquired heightened hybrid senses. He found himself greatly relieved to be finally leaving this place, especially with Selene by his side but just as she raised her hands to open the grate, _BANG! _

Selene staggered backwards as a bullet from an unknown assailant hit her stomach.

**Well that was chapter one kids, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at the moment, they belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue.**

**Author's Note: Well I'm still here, still battling on with this story. Hopefully someone somewhere is reading this. If you are please read, review and enjoy. In the great word's of Arnold Schwarzenegger "I'll be back".**

**2**

Selene slid down the wall of the tunnel clutching the bullet wound on her stomach as blood began to pour. She looked in the direction that the fatal bullet had came from to see a dishevelled man covered in blood and gore emerge limping from the shadows. His raven hair covered blood and muck and wearing a formerly immaculate, now tattered Armani suit . She instantly recognised the once aristocratic figure with distaste. _Kraven!_

"You didn't honestly believe I would let my future queen escape with a filthy animal that easily did you?" he sneered as he looked on at Selene and Michael in disgust.

Selene was now laying on the floor and losing blood quickly, Michael by her side. His brow furrowed with concern as he looked into her eyes silently pleading that she stay conscious.

"_I've just found you, you can't leave me". He had no idea what he would do if he lost her, how he could possibly face an immortal life alone especially when he knew how hard it was to live a mortal one alone after the death of his wife Samantha. _

"How sweet, haven't the roles reversed now? It was only but a few short hours ago that she cradled your head in the way that you do her's now" Kraven mocked a bemused expression on his face.

"I swear I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit" Michael raged as his now black eyes stared menacingly into Kravens own electrifying blue eyes.

Kraven moved forward until he was not two foot from Michael and Selene.

"I'd watch the temper if I was you" he hissed with gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Michael shouted now irate "You'll shoot me again?"

"No" Kraven replied calmly "I'll shoot her"

"You wouldn't get the chance"

"In your situation can you really afford to take that risk? I still have four rounds, she could be dead before you even get off the ground" Kraven spat back venomously.

Michael looked back down again at Selene who's eyes continued to flutter in and out of consciousness, fighting the darkness. _Can I take the risk? _He began to panic knowing that if she continued to lose blood at the rate she was doing, the likelihood of her ever waking up again and returning to him was slim to none. Experience as a doctor alone already told him that she had by far exceeded the time it would have taken for a human to go into a comatose state if not die from blood loss. His mind raced desperately hoping that Selene had the inner strength to hold on just a little more while he figured out his next move. _She needs a blood transfusion fast!_

"If you let me take her she may still have a chance" Kraven bargained " I've witnessed vampires survive worse situations than this before, I know what to do"

"No fucking way, if you think for a second that I'd let you take her your out of your mind she'd sooner die than go with you" Michael fumed.

"Well it looks like that may just be what she has to do"

Kraven raised his gun to the lifeless body on the ground before him.

"Very well, It's shame Selene, I had rather hoped that it wouldn't end this way"

_Bang! Bang!_

**You know what to do. Review tell me what you thought. **

**P.s Sorry for ending two chapters in bang but it gives me time to sorta plan my next move.**

**BlueGirl90:** As my first reviewer ever, you officially rawk and that Chapter was for you man!

**Dysfunctional Kid:** Much love for you also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kraven, Mike or Selene. They belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue.**

**Author's Note: Well exams are nearing so bear with me if updates are not so frequent. This one's also rather short, sorry. As ever thanks for your time and please do read and review. You guys rawk!**

**3**

"Shit" Kraven cried in rage as two bullets came towards him, one grazing his right shoulder while the other missed and ricocheted harmlessly off of the concrete wall.

Eyes filled with fury he turned around in a fraction of a second and shot three rounds into a terrified looking young death dealers chest who had him approached from behind.

"Amateur"

He was dead before his body even hit the ground. Kraven recognised the youthful complexion , dark hair and toned physique to be that of Ruben, a newly trained death dealer sent out tonight on his first mission to capture Kraven.

"_Kahn must be losing his touch" he thought as he gazed at the failed, former death dealer lying at his feet. _

Kahn had a reputation as training some of the most elite and fearless death dealers Kraven knew, Selene for a start. However, evidently with Ruben this was not the case. To be dispatched of so easily would be a great disappointment to Kahn who had spent months preparing the young vampire for battles such as these.

Kraven looked once more with disgust at Ruben's lifeless body lying on the cold, wet concrete floor before turning his attentions back to a now unconscious Selene slumped against the wall of the tunnel with her ever loyal guard dog Michael by her side. He found it sickening.

"Ah yes, where were we" Kraven spoke spitefully.

Michael, suddenly overwhelmed by rage and emotion directed at Kraven stood up ready to defend Selene. He had never experienced such an intense hatred consume him so in all his days as a mortal, it kind of frightened him.

However before Michael got his opportunity of vengeance the blaring noise of gunshots rang out from a little further down the tunnel. The direction Ruben had approached from.

Michael turned to look at Kraven who's steely eyes already confirmed his fear. _"More death dealers"._

"You better believe this isn't over dog, you haven't seen the last of me!" Kraven hissed vehemently, reaching for the grate which led to the outside world and his escape from the impending death dealer gun fire.

"Oh and by the way, do send my sincere apologies and love to Selene should she ever regain consciousness".

"Bastard" Michael spat as he saw Kraven's silhouette begin to fade rapidly from his view. _"Just his fucking luck, another escape!"._

Knowing that they themselves did not have much more time to escape before the troop of death dealers descended and caused more blood shed, Michael quickly but tenderly bent down and placed one arm under Selene's knee and the other supporting her back as he lifted her up. He was surprised by how light she felt under his arms.

Moving the grate further and using his surplus of hybrid strength Michael jumped up through the fairly large opening whilst holding Selene with ease and landed stealthily in the desolate Hungarian street above. He then carefully ensured that the grate was closed over once they were through. Anything to somewhat slow down or put the death dealers off tracking them. The only problem for Michael was, _"Where do we go from here"._

**Well that's all for now while I figure out my move from here. You don't need me to tell you what to do, please review (That wasn't supposed 2 rhyme). Thanks **

**BlueGirl90: As ever thanks for the review. No I couldn't kill her, not THAT cruel.**

**Dysfunctional Kid: Many thanks and cool name.**

**Frogvamp: You're awesome and also thank you for your review, made my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marcus, Mike, Kraven or Selene. They belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue. Dallin however is my very own creation and gonna be my substitute Kahn.

**Author's Note:** Well exams are in May so bear with me if updates are not so frequent. Please read and review, let me know what u guys think. As always you guys totally rawk!

**4**

The regeneration process had been somewhat faster than usual for Marcus who had looked virtually human after only a day. Being a hybrid had it's advantages he had to admit admiring his reformed self in his over-sized mirror, trimmed with gold tribal symbols. Much to his satisfaction a toned muscular body, short jet black hair and slightly unshaven face replaced his formerly grotesque mummified body . He was most pleased to feel this strong once more.

The change into hybrid had went relatively well, although it had caused slight unrest in the mansion after it was first discovered. Some vampires believed that Marcus blood was now tainted and he was unworthy to lead such a superior race as themselves. These vampires who opposed their hybrid leader where dealt with soon enough though. Marcus thought such treacherous opinions to be heresy and would not abide it. The majority of the coven just believed they had no other choice but to follow Marcus orders and endure his erratic mood swings now as there was no one else strong enough to lead them to victory.

"What!" Marcus erupted, throwing an antique chair at a fearful looking death dealer who cautiously approached from behind the door into Marcus private chamber informing him of yet another unsuccessful hunt for the traitors.

"Your incompetence is beginning to wear on me, Dallin" Marcus snapped.

Dallin had been elected personally by Marcus to lead the remaining death dealer troops after the death of Kahn and his men some five days before. Despite his youthful appearance Dallin was over 300 years old and well respected throughout the coven. He was average in build and very handsome with short brown hair and striking green eyes but was deceitfully strong and experienced regardless of his youthful appearance.

"Yes Sir, I do understand but…." Dallin replied in his soft English accent.

"I will not hear anymore of your feeble excuses Dallin, 5 days they have evaded us, 5 days they have eluded you and your so-called team of elite death dealers. I shall not tolerate this incompetence any longer!" Marcus raged as he paced back and forth his room, running a hand through his sleek dark hair as he ranted on.

"We have scoured the city Sir: the hybrid's apartment, our safe houses, the underground tunnels. They are not to be found" Dallin retorted angrily.

"And what of the renegade Kraven, is he to not to be found in the city either?" Marcus bellowed.

"We believe Kraven to still be in the city Sir"

"Oh you _believe _him to be in the city, well that is reassuring " Marcus spat sarcastically throwing another antique object at the wall in a blind rage.

"And is there any proof to defend this belief of yours Dallin? I do hope you and your team are acting on more than just these mere thoughts and beliefs of yours"

"Sightings Sir, there have been sightings around the city" Dallin continued.

"Sightings!" Marcus roared.

"This is the extent of progress made with all your resources is it, a few suspected sightings around the city!"

"Lord Marcus I feel we are doing the best that we possibly can considering the magnitude of soldiers that we lost in battle with Kahn" Dallin answered temper slowly rising.

"Excuses, excuses, that's all I ever hear from you Dallin. Oh and if I were you I would seriously think about changing that tone of yours boy, I'm not sure I like it" Marcus said sternly.

"Of course Sir, I do apologise for my insolence. I'm just frustrated that we haven't been able to locate them yet"

"As am I Dallin, as am I. But fear not my child, Selene and Kraven will suffer for their betrayal of me and of the covenant. Such treachery shall not go unpunished"

"And her hybrid Michael, what is to be done with him?" Dallin questioned.

"He is to be killed on site, no mercy is to be shown"

"As you wish Lord Marcus"

"Now go and fetch Gage and Reece and inform them that I shall be joining the team tonight and will require my best weapons and armour. Let's see if we can't progress anymore tonight under my supervision"

"Are you sure about this Sir, you may still be weak from your regeneration. Perhaps you should not join us so soon"

"You dare question _me_ child! Do as I say servant and go and assemble your team and ensure they are ready for my inspection by 8pm"

"Right away, Lord Marcus" Dallin spoke through gritted teeth then bowed and proceeded to exit the bed chamber.

"And the hunt begins…." Marcus whispered once he was alone in the room.

**Should I continue to bash on with the story or do u think it sucks. Let me know. Thanks**

**BlueGirl90:** I don't know if I'd say that but thanks. Your like my muse, appreciate the support.

**Elvishphoenix:** Thanks, I wasn't sure about it to start of but you've reassured me.

**DysfunctionalKid:** Much love.

**Muldana: **I'm running out of things to say other than thanks and much love so I'm gonna go with the old classic, YOU RAWK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Well basically i don't own shit. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue.Thanks

**Author's Note: Please read and review, I like to know your thoughts. As always you guys totally rawk!**

**

* * *

**

**5**

Michael and Selene had been living in a small quaint chalet in Austria off the Tauern Mountains for the past couple of days, hiding away from the chaos and relentless hunting of them which had ensued in and around Budapest. The chalet had been inherited by Michael after his Hungarian grandfather had passed away two summers ago but he hadn't found much use for it before, until now.

It was a small chalet barely suitable to accommodate two but it felt comfortable and most importantly safe to them. The furniture and contents of the chalet were minimal, consisting of just a rustic looking brown leather sofa, one large double bed, a mahogany wooden dresser, an old lamp and a modestly sized bathroom. The rooms were not separated but open-plan, excluding the bathroom. Everything was simply located in the once area. The bed situated at the far end of the room with the dresser and the sofa sat in the centre facing the fire place, the bathroom being opposite the bed.

The journey across the border had been long and tedious. Having to find shelter for them during the daylight hours had been more difficult than Michael would have imagined. After removing the bullet from Selene's stomach and bandaging her up, the regeneration period had been relatively long. Most likely due to the amount of blood loss she suffered he thought. It had taken her just over 8 hours for her to regain consciousness and even then she was still weak.

After narrowly avoiding the death dealers when they escaped the underworld tunnels Michael had decided that it definitely would not be safe for them to remain in the city any longer than necessary especially with Selene unable to fight. He decided that he should quickly return to his apartment before the vampires discovered it to retrieve his car keys, the chalet keys and grab a duffle bag with some essential medical supplies, clothes, food etc. Michael was eager to escape Budapest without being spotted by any of the vampires or lycans.

However, Selene had insisted to Michael that they stop at an old, newly deserted death dealer safe-house in Szombathely close to the border between Hungary and Austria to rest for the daylight hours. It would be safe for them to spend the day she had instructed Michael. Stopping at the safe-house would also allow them a chance to gather some weapons, blood and what Selene would call "appropriate" clothes - meaning leather - for the remainder of the journey to Austria.

Escaping the city had proved an somewhat a surprisingly effortless task for them. Michael and Selene had managed to escape the immortals at least for the time being with the underworld being in such utter pandemonium and confusion. Two Elders dead, the Lycan leader Lucian dead, the discovery of Kraven's deceit and Selene's hybrid. It would take some time to restore the coven and the Lycan pack.

Selene had later assured Michael though that this would most definitely happen once the almighty Elder Marcus was awakened which most likely would have already begun. Selene insisted that avoiding Marcus would not be such a painless task as escaping the city had been. Marcus was one of the most ruthless and fearless vampires ever known to reign over the vampire coven.

"He will come" she had said matter of factly.

"And he will find us"

Whether it was unintentional or not, Selene had worried Michael when she said this. He was unsure of what to expect from Marcus, whether he would be like Viktor or not. If so, Michael wondered if they would ever stop running. He had never witnessed something or someone so strong in his life as Viktor, except Selene and he wasn't sure she could even go through that again. All Michael knew was he would do _anything_ to protect her from harm and it was this fact that frightened him more than he cared to admit. He had never experienced such an intense protectiveness over someone in all his life. To know that he capable of killing in order to save her life scared him.

* * *

"Hungry?" Michael asked pointing towards a partially full brown box marked with a Ziodex industries label on the front. He looked over to Selene waiting patiently for an answer from where she was sitting on the sofa. 

"Selene"

"Hmm?" Selene mumbled, distracted from analysing the intricate tribal design on the gold necklace -Lucian's necklace - that lay in her porcelain hands.

"Do you want something to eat?" he repeated grabbing and waving a packet of cloned blood in the air at her.

"No thanks" she responded, returning her attention to the necklace in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked concerned.

"Couldn't be better" Selene answered coldly.

Michael turned his gaze back down to the floor realising that he probably was not going to get much conversation from Selene tonight. Not that this was much of a change from usual. Michael often found himself getting lonely in the long periods of silence between them, longing for human company or even just a chat about something; about anything. Ironic really he thought, realising how many of the opportunities he squandered in Budapest when people tried to talk to him or be friendly. He had thought that he preferred to be alone.

"I'm sorry" she said breaking the silence and looking at Michael sadly, "I don't mean to take this out on you. I know this must be difficult for you also".

"It's okay" Michael replied, meeting Selene's gaze thoughtfully "You know, as long we can rely each other I think we might still make it through this".

"Maybe" she smiled hopefully studying his innocent face.

She found this the most attractive quality about Michael. The fact that unlike all the other men and admirers she had come across in her lifetime, he still had that aura of innocence, the sheer determination not to give up. He had not yet been tainted by immortality, lies and deceit like herself. Selene knew that she could never return to the person she once was before she was turned but Michael gave her the hope that somewhere amongst all the mayhem that was her life, she had a constant. Someone to be truly there for her. _"Maybe" _she repeated silently to herself.

* * *

**Well my friends it's now 1am for me and that was Chapter 5. Let me know what your thinking. If you think it rawks, excellent. If not, at least I still have the day job. Till next time. Thanks**

**BlueGirl90:** Of course she's ok, she's Selene. Thanks

**FroVamp:** Rox, nice. I may use that in future if that's kewl with you?

**DysfunctionalKid:** Yeah, everyone loves a badass.

**Muldana: **See BlueGirl90 answer. I know that's kinda lazy that I can't think of a different reply but it's late, cut me some slack.

**Crystaline:** A new face, awesome. Yeah I know I hate that to but it's so hard doing your own thing. You can keep me on track. Later

**JLandJani:** Thanks glad to see some people like my work.

**Aseawen:** Lol great, always wanted a slightly deranged bodyguard and you also rawk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marcus, Mike, Kraven or Selene. They belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update but I was just finishing up my exams and then found myself suffering from a bit of the old writer's block, thanks for your patience. I tried to make it abit longer this time.

As ever please read, review and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**6**

Marcus marched with an 12- strong team of death dealers through the streets of Szombathely, aiming for the disused vampire safe-house Selene and Michael had been sighted at a few days earlier. The team was lead by Dallin and his younger apprentice Peyton all of whom were fully clad in protective leather clothing and carrying an array of different savage weaponry all of which appeared ready to impale any lycans or traitors that they may so come across.

"Kraven is close" Marcus spoke icily.

"How so Sir?" Dallin questioned looking directly into Marcus deathly black eyes.

The streets appeared completely empty, almost abandoned. Dallin could not see, hear nor even smell any indication of Kraven's presence, but judging by the fury and determination expressed in Marcus face he knew that Kraven must in fact be as close as the elder predicted. Kraven may be cunning and devious but Dallin knew that there would be no escape for him this time should he be spotted by the death dealers. Being captured by Marcus and facing his fearsome wrath would no doubt be a worse fate than death for him. Pity and mercy were not words best accustomed to the ruthless elder.

"I can sense him, smell the stench of his treachery and fear" Marcus spat.

The other death dealers said nothing to their leader but continued obediently to scour the surrounding area looking for any sign of Kraven.

"He is not to be killed, do you understand me"

"With all due respect Lord Marcus, if Kraven is not killed when we have the chance we may risk losing sight of him once and for all. He will do most anything to survive"

"Kraven is to be brought before me!" Marcus thundered .

"I have had quite enough of your incessant questioning and insolence Dallin. I would learn my place quickly if I were you. I would hate to find you in the same position as Kraven, understood?"

"Yes Sir, I do apologise for my impertinence" Dallin replied insincerely, gritting his teeth and returning his stony glare to the seemingly deserted road ahead.

"That seems like something your doing a lot lately" Marcus retorted angrily.

* * *

Kraven hid frozen, drenched in an icy sweat in a dark alley about one hundred metres from where Marcus and his troop were approaching . He could see no escape around him. The slightest movement would immediately alert them to his position. For once in his pathetic existence Kraven was truly terrified and alone. He longed for a way out , a safety net or even an ally to save him from his impending destruction. He thought desperately but found no where to turn. All he could do was wait and hope that somehow, some way Marcus wouldn't find him cowering in the alley, a mere shadow of his former aristocratic self.

* * *

"I think I see him my Lord, he's in that alley over there!" Peyton instructed, silently overjoyed that it was he who found renegade.

Marcus sneered menacingly but said nothing to the over eager youngster, strutting towards the darkened alley which he now knew camouflaged the traitor Kraven.

"Oh Shit!" Kraven cursed as he saw Marcus noble statuesque figure looming painfully slowly towards him.

He hastily searched down the alley scanning the walls for an escape of some kind, fearing that he may just meet his end sooner than he had hoped. More importantly that he may not have his chance of vengeance on Selene and her ever faithful dog Michael.

"Don't even waste your time you wretched piece of filth" Marcus thundered.

"Lord Marcus. You have been awakened. I didn't want to betray you, you must believe me" Kraven pleaded. "I..it was Selene.. It was all her doing".

"SILENCE!" Marcus boomed "No amount of your pitiful pleading or bargaining will save your worthless soul this time Kraven".

Kraven gulped as he ran a hand through his dirty matted hair and backed into the wall as Marcus began closing the gap left between them.

"I shall take much pleasure from your elimination"

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that yet Marcus"

Astounded, Marcus spun around to reveal a tall rugged figure which towered over him.

"Tanner!" Marcus almost chocked.

"Long time father"

"But you're… you're dead, I killed you myself"

"And a fine job you made of that!" Tanner replied sarcastically.

"Now I think you should give Kraven to me"

Marcus let out a sinister laugh taking a step towards his son.

"Clearly all these years away have not made you any wiser Tanner, your foolishness still remains to bemuse me"

"It is you who is the foolish one father. You don't think I would wait all this time for my vengeance on you without a plan?" Tanner smirked.

Marcus gazed in utter bewildered and silent fury as about 50 men began to ascend and appear from the surrounding buildings, monuments and from the darkened recesses of the alley. The biggest shock that came to Marcus however was that not only did Tanner who he believed to be dead for over 500 years command this vast army but that the army also consisted of not only other vampires but also teams of lycans.

"A coalition!" Marcus roared "Treason!"

Tanner stood for a moment glaring in patent hatred at his father before revealing a devilish grin.

"Treason?" Tanner bellowed "I owe no allegiances to you or your precious covenant. Treason is leaving your son to die"

"And how I wish I had burned your vile form when I had the chance. You, who never failed to disappoint me" Marcus replied coldly.

"Yes perhaps you should have"

"Now give Kraven to me"

"Absolutely not, that is absurd!" Marcus replied grabbing Kraven roughly by his arm and dragging him violently out from the alley.

"Kraven is to be judged for his treachery"

"Surely your long slumber has not left you so unwise as to take such a risk as this. Your men have no chance of survival" Tanner instructed stepping dangerously close.

"Don't worry though, our time will come soon enough father"

Marcus hissed in rage as he threw Kraven to the ground before Tanner and then gestured angrily for his men to leave.

"This isn't over Tanner, the next time we meet I shall ensure you are eliminated once and for all!"

"I most definitely look forward to it Lord Marcus" Tanner mocked.

* * *

"Thank God you saved me from him, I can't even imagine the things he would have done to me" Kraven exclaimed letting out a brief but obvious sigh of relief.

_Smack! Tanner forcefully hit Kraven hard in the side of the head with his gun causing blood to seep from the wound._

"Let us make one thing clear you vermin, I like you no better than my father does. I have only one use for you Kraven. To help track down the hybrid Michael. I feel his co-operation is essential for us to win this battle and rule once more over the coven as a coalition of lycans and vampires"

"And if I help you…" Kraven questioned.

"Then I promise your death will quick" Tanner replied emotionless and then began to turn away.

Kraven swallowed hard thinking quickly about his limited options.

"I don't know where to find him but I do know someone who might"

"And who would that be Kraven?"

"A friend….a doctor… Adam Lockwood"

"Excellent, well I suppose we should be paying a visit to this Dr Lockwood then"

* * *

Well that finally is chapter 6. I hope you guys thought it was ok because it was quite the struggle to write. Please review I'd really appreciate knowing what you thought of that one. **Thanks**

* * *

**BlueGirl90:** Been there from the beginning. I appreciate your loyalty to my story.

**Cass:** I know I do 2. I am trying though.

**SkinwalkersMoon:** Thanks always pleased to see a new face (figuratively speaking).

**DysfunctionalKid:** Nice little Marcus obsession you got there, well I dedicate that chap to you then.

**Crystaline:** Yeah I wasn't sure if I pushed that too soon though. I hope to develop it a bit more later.

**Jlandjani:** I know. The way I see it is that if people can take the time to read and review my work then I can at least do the courtesy of thanking them for it.

**Demonwoman:** Lol another three things. Thanks,you rawk &I'm still working on the chapter thing.

**Connatica:** Thanks and yeah it is (blushes modestly).

**Christieelise:** Last but not by any means least, thanks. Nice name .I have a good friend called Elise, small world.

Big thanks to everyone of you who reviewed. Wouldn't still be here typing away without all of you. **x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marcus, Mike, Kraven or Selene. They belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** So sorry I took so long to update but I was just finishing up my exams and then found myself suffering from a bit of the old writer's block, thanks for your patience.

As ever please read, review and let me know your thoughts.

This one is for **Aseawen**.

* * *

**7**

"Now where is it we'll find this Adam Lockwood?" Tanner questioned Kraven who dragged his feet slowly a few paces behind him, arms tied awkwardly at the back.

"I have no idea" Kraven hissed insolently as he stumbled over the uneven road surface.

Tanner stopped abruptly and turned, deathly eyes focused menacingly on Kraven.

"Don't fuck me around!"

Kraven took another two steps, coming within two inches of Tanner's face.

"Tell me why I should help you anymore, what's in this for me?"

With supernatural speed Tanner punched Kraven hard in the face. The force causing him to stumble backwards in surprise, nearly falling to the ground .

"Don't be a fool and make the mistake of crossing me. I suggest you make this as painless as possible for yourself as I'm quickly running out of patience"

Kraven smirked as he spat blood from his mouth.

"Fine…. I'll take you… but only after you untie my hands"

"I don't bargain with vermin" Tanner sneered "And I give out the orders here, not you"

"I apologise" Kraven said through gritted teeth "But it would be less conspicuous if I was untied when we walk through the inner city"

Tanner pondered the idea for a moment. Granted it would be easier to avoid unwanted attention if Kraven did not appear to be his prisoner but he also knew that placing Kraven under trust would be taking a serious risk. He could not afford to lose sight of Michael , especially now that they were coming so close. Having Michael lead the coalition was imperative if they had any hopes of succeeding in battle against Marcus and the death dealers especially now that Lucian was gone.

"Very well. But be warned, if you try to escape it will be the very last thing that you do"

Tanner hesitated slightly before instructing his men to untie Kraven's hands.

"I mean it Kraven" Tanner threatened "Don't even try it"

"The thought never even crossed my mind" Kraven replied sarcastically rubbing the red abrasions on his wrists caused by the rope that had bound his hands.

* * *

Adam yawned as he entered his apartment after a long shift at the hospital. Dropping his keys on the table and tossing his coat carelessly over a chair, he then checked his answer machine as he always did to see if perhaps Michael had left a message for him. No such luck. He collapsed onto the sofa frustrated and exhausted. It had been weeks since his disappearance now and Adam had heard nothing from him. He worried that Michael had maybe got involved in drugs or something but somehow he didn't quite believe that was Michael's style. It was just too out of character.

"_Then again so was his behaviour at the hospital the last time I saw him"_

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"_It's 3am_" Adam thought "_Who knocks at 3am?"_

He opened the door to see a tall unshaven man dressed in simple black trousers and a partially unbuttoned white shirt.

"Adam Lockwood?"

"Yeah" Adam yawned wondering silently what the man could be wanting at this time in the morning.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me Adam"

"What?" Adam replied surprised "What are you talking about, is this some sort of joke?"

The man stood silently for a few moments but remained completely serious. Adam's face creased in confusion and panic began to edge in as he wondered if the man was for real or if this was just some stupid prank.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm afraid that you are….One way or another " Tanner said as a group of men began to appear behind him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked with a detectible hint of fear in his voice "I don't even know who you are!"

"I just need to ask you a few questions, nothing to worry about so long as you tell me what I need to know… and my name is Tanner "

"Um…Questions…Questions about what?" Adam stammered as he watched Tanner take another intimidating step towards him.

"About your friend"

"My friend?" Adam looked puzzled for a moment "Michael?"

Tanner smirked and took another step towards Adam, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I need you to tell me where I might find him"

"I have no idea" Adam panicked "He's been gone for weeks!"

"Surely there must be some place he could go?"

"No I…I…I don't think so"

With inhuman speed and strength Tanner had Adam pinned up high against the wall in a fraction of a second, strong hand gripped tightly around his pale throat.

"Oh I think that you do and unfortunately I don't have much time left to spare. So I suggest that you tell me exactly what you do know, now" Tanner threatened.

"A ca… ca"

Tanner loosened his grip on Adam's throat to allow him to speak and watched as he coughed and the colour began to return to his face.

"What did you say?"

"A cabin. He inherited a cabin a while back from his grandfather once he passed away"

"Did he now" Tanner said with a smile.

* * *

Selene continued to pace up and down the room for what seemed the hundredth time to Michael.

"Will you please sit down and relax. Your making me nauseous"

Dismissing him she continued to pace the room.

"Selene?" Michael said softly as he approached her and tenderly put a hand on her cheek. Flinching at his warm touch, she turned away instantly and moved to sit down on the sofa at the opposite end of the room from him.

"Fine" Michael said sighing, feeling rejected and alone once again "But you can't keep shutting me out, we are in this together now"

Selene looked at him for a few moments as though she was somehow unsure what to say before breaking the silence.

"We have been hiding here over two weeks Michael. It's not safe to stay any longer, we have to think up a plan of what we are going to do next"

"We'll be fine"

"Well I wish I could have your confidence" she snapped back, irritated at his lack of worry.

Michael walked over to the sofa and sat quietly beside her.

"I will protect you Selene. You do know that don't you?"

Smiling faintly she looked at his innocent face.

"You shouldn't have to" she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice "You shouldn't even be here"

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be" Michael spoke in almost a whisper.

Looking deeply into her brown eyes he slowly leaned over, placing a hand on her cheek and pressing his lips to hers. Sensing her caution he kissed her gently at first, only deepening the kiss once he felt the tension in her body begin to dissipate. Breaking the kiss he spoke first, trying to ease her mind of all her worries.

"Marcus has no way of finding out about this cabin"

"You have no idea what Marcus is like, what he's capable of. He will find a way. He always does" Selene stated coldly looking away from Michael's face.

"But no one knows that I own this"

"And your certain about this?" Selene looked at him sceptically.

"I think so"

"You think or you know so?"

"I don't know. Well no one could know except maybe…"

Selene's expression abruptly changed, eyes quickly focusing intently on Michael, a look of alarm and fury etched on her face. He could almost feel the anger through her penetrating glare.

"Who? Except who Michael!" she thundered, eyes turning electric blue.

"Um, Adam. A friend I a… had back at work at the hospital. He won't say anything though"

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I didn't think it would matter"

"How could it possibly not matter!"

"I don't know" Michael exclaimed exasperated.

He watched her carefully for a few minutes as she seemed to fight to keep her anger at bay. At one point he was almost sure that she might kill him.

"Shit!" Selene cursed after a while "We have to go"

"What? When!" Michael questioned surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Now" she replied and threw a duffle bag full of their things at him.

Michael stood lost looking at the black bag laying in his arms and then back at Selene who was hurriedly filling another bag at the far side of the cabin.

"_How the hell did you end up here Michael?" he thought._

* * *

Well that was the longly awaited chapter 7. Hopefully I can get my act together and get the next one out soon but it all depends on what you have to say about Chapter 7. I know it's not perfect but I didn't think I could work on it any longer. Really like to know your thoughts about it. Sarah

* * *

**Aseawen:**Hope your still keeping tabs on the story my slightly deranged friend. Sorry for your long wait, I dedicate this chapter to you because of your patience. I hope you liked it.

**Mother Nature:**I know what your saying I wasn't completely pleased with that myself but I did have plan's for Kraven so I couldn't quite kill him yet.

**Jmax:**Thanks for the review. I am trying although admittedly struggling to improve the writing skills. Yeah I'm trying not to rush the story but I'm scared I'll forget where I'm going with it. Would like to know your thoughts on this one.

**Bloodywolf:**Appreciate the review it made my day, your awesome.

**Demonwoman:** It is you who rawks and I hope your still keeping up with the story.

**Jlandjani:**Thanks. The way I see it is that if you guys can take the time to read and review my story then the least I could do is respond.

**DysfunctionalKid: **Appreciate your reviews even though your slightly Marcus obsessed lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld franchise, despite how much I wish it were so. They belong to the ingenious Len Wiseman and Co. I'm just borrowing so please don't sue. **

**Author's Note:** I suck at this whole update thing as you know and I offer my sincere apologies for it.

This one is for **anyone **who is still following my story. You rawk!

**

* * *

**

**8**

"Selene, will you please just stop for a second and tell me what the fuck is going on?" Michael said frustrated, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Selene merely continued to hurriedly throw different items from around the room into the near over-flowing black duffel bag. If he didn't know any better he would have swore that she was entirely unaware of his existence, not that this was a completely new experience for him. Michael often thought that it took great effort and restrain for Selene to share her space with him at times, as she was so accustomed to a life of solitude and isolation. Adjusting to this would be one of the most difficult tasks of all for her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!" Michael shouted angrily over the clattering she made as she packed some guns and ammunition into the bag.

Stopping unexpectedly in her tracks with eyes equally angry, she glared over in Michael's direction.

"Well what exactly would you like me to say Michael?" she replied harshly.

"Are you serious!" he stated looking disbelievingly at her, "I don't know. How about why you have this sudden rush to leave"

Before Selene had the opportunity to respond to his question however it was answered by a loud knocking at the cabin door.

"That's why!" she whispered fiercely.

Pulling a gun from it's holster and slowly approaching the door with a silent stealth which always engrossed Michael she reached for the door knob. Swiftly opening it and pointing the Beretta directly at the unknown assailant, Selene stepped back in shock at her discovery.

"Well that is rude, I hope you don't welcome all your guests in that manner"

"You are not my guest!" Selene replied trying to regain her composure.

"Still as hostile as ever I see. Don't worry though, I came alone"

"How is it possible that your here anyway? Your supposed to be dead. Killed by Marcus himself"

"It's a long and tiresome story" Tanner motioned with his hand "You of all people should know not to believe everything you hear in that coven anyway, especially what you hear from Viktor"

Selene flinched at the mention of Viktor's name but otherwise did not move in her scrutiny of Tanner.

Meanwhile Michael looked on at this confrontation in soundless confusion unsure of whether this man was a threat or not. Unconsciously he moved nearer to Selene's side.

Instantly noticing this this discreet movement, Tanner smiled and turned his attention to Michael who was now only a few inches from her side.

"And this must be your infamous hybrid Michael?"

Selene glared harder at Tanner but made no effort to respond to his question which he no doubt already knew the answer to anyway.

After a few more moments of silence Tanner gave up on the notion of ever receiving a response from Selene.

"Well enough with the niceties" Tanner began "I did come here for a reason"

"Which is?" Selene interrupted causing him to stare back at her.

"For your help"

"With what?" Michael questioned causing both Selene and Tanner to turn in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"A coalition…"

"You really have lost your mind Tanner" Selene replied cutting him off abruptly.

"A coalition?" Michael continued to look bewildered.

"Of vampires and lycans" Selene responded slightly irritated at being interrupted once again.

"And who better to lead it than a hybrid and the son of an elder"

Selene looked more than taken a back by this announcement.

"Michael!"

"Me" Michael said incredulous, "I can't lead anyone"

"But you can with my help and her training" Tanner started, "If we have any chance of defeating my father…"

"Marcus!" Selene exclaimed, "Your not seriously thinking of going to war with him? It's suicide" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you shied away from battle" Tanner replied curtly.

"I'm not"

"That's not what it look's like to me"

Michael breaking the tense silence that had now fully enveloped the room took a step closer to Tanner who still remained close to the door.

"And what if I don't want to join you?"

"Then we'll all die" Tanner stated simply.

Selene remained silent for a moment contemplating this. She knew he was right, that alone the chance of surviving an encounter with Marcus was undeniably slim to none. True, Michael in hybrid form was strong but Marcus had years of experience over him and was a stronger warrior and although she was wise and had learned a great many things in all her years, Marcus was wiser. He was an elder after all. There was just no way...

"We don't have much time on this Selene" Tanner urged her to make a decision, "You know Marcus will find us. It's just up to you how much of a head start we have"

Selene began to pace up and down the cabin again thinking furiously, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Suddenly she stopped and glanced quickly at Michael as if for assurance that she was doing the right thing and then looked back towards Tanner who stood awaiting her conclusion.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

Tanner smiled and proceeded to lift the duffle bag that Selene had packed everything into.

"Now"

* * *

Well that was chapter 8. Let me have it….. 

Sarah

* * *

**Aseawen:** Lol I hope your still keeping up with this. I praise you for your dedication so far my disturbed friend. You rawk most. 

**DysfunctionalKid:** Sorry, think I'll work Marcus into the next chapter… maybe.

**Demonwoman:** Thanks. I am a bad person I know. Must update more!

**Arianda: **Appreciate the review, glad you liked it.

**Suicidalvampire: **Cheers. I aim to please and the character thing is hard at times.

**Sekasami: **Again apologies for the late update. Thanks for your review though.

**Ithilwen K-Bane:** Sweet lord where do I begin with you. I appreciate some of your criticisms but at many points I think you have just completely misunderstood what I have written e.g the Kahn thing, at no point did I state he was demoted. I do hate grammar digs. Who really cares if my prose was slightly out? I got a Higher English pass in my exams in May and that's good enough for me. Thanks for the review though, I did try to take some of the points on board.

**Batou: **Very true, it should have been Carpe Noctem. I saw someone on IMDB with that quote and thought so to. I just never thought of it at the time.

**Lady K2: **I appreciate your confidence. Glad you liked Chap 1, that was my favourite chapter I think.

**Silver Spider: **Thanks. Maybe someday I'll branch out into the Lost fanfics someday like yourself.

**Adam:** I'm glad you don't think it's crap lol. It's down to you that I actually updated today. Gave me much needed inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld franchise, it was not my brain baby.  
**

**Author's Note:** Life happened. I'll try to get back on the waggon. Anyone who's still here, thank **Elfvamp **who inspired me. So without further ado...

* * *

**9**

"Heresy!" Marcus thundered as he stormed into the mansion, causing the remaining vampires lounging nearby to disperse.

"Lord Marcus…" Dallin began.

"Enough! I have heard enough of your vindications. Your incompetence is truly astounding" Marcus bellowed, grabbing Dallin roughly by the throat.

Instinctually Peyton's hand reached towards his gun holster. However, before he even reached the gun, Marcus released Dallin and approached with lightning speed. A few of the rookie death dealers shut their eyes briefly at the sound of his neck breaking. Dallin sighed inaudibly as he watched his apprentice body slump lifelessly to the ground.

"Outrageous, your misplaced loyalties. You behave like the dogs! Need I remind you who gave rise to you all, who gave you this gift of immortality?"

"No Lord Marcus" the death dealers answered in unison.

"You embarrass me, the coven and yourselves," Marcus turned his attention back to Dallin who had arisen from the floor, marks evident on his throat. "And what say you? How is it possible, not only is Tanner alive but alas he has gone unnoticed for centuries"

"You were the only witness of his dispatch my lord" Dallin answered hesitantly.

Marcus eyes blazed briefly before he began his assent of the staircase.

"I shall retire to my quarters and decide what action we are to take next. I do not wish to be disturbed. We will continue this conversation by nightfall. This coalition fallacy has gone on long enough," turning before reaching the top of the staircase he nodded towards the slain death dealer. "And be sure to dispose of that retched corpse before I arise."

Dallin glanced briefly at Peyton's now lifeless body, before glaring back at his remaining soldiers. "Well you heard him, deal with this. I shall be in the armoury upon your return. We have training to do".

"Right away Sir"

Once alone in the armoury, he grabbed a beretta. Selene's personal weapon of choice he mused. Close in age, Dallin had come across Selene many times in battle and even a couple of times in bed, much to Kraven's consternation. He never really knew her though, he was doubtful that anyone really did. True she had shared her body on occasion, but never her heart. She was a warrior, truly fearless, perhaps to a fault. If not for her quick temper and disobedience he believed she may have chosen as Kahns successor instead of him. _"Not a chance she would put up with Marcus tyrannical behaviour" he thought, a small smile pulling on the sides of his lips._

"But where are you now?" he said quietly to himself, returning the beretta back to the metal table.

* * *

Selene had remained completely silent for the past 15 minutes they spent, walking to the car Tanner had parked just out with Michaels heightened hearing range.

"I apologise for the walk, I couldn't allow for you to vanish before I had the chance to properly introduce myself" Tanner began, "I expect you have a lot more questions, please do not hesitate. We have a fair drive ahead of us"

"Where are you taking us?" Michael questioned, glancing briefly at Selene who continued to appear lost in thought.

"Back to Hungary, where else?"

"You can't be serious?" Selene returned abruptly, broken from her reverie. "We may as well hand ourselves to the vampires!"

"On the contrary, as I understand it, it is we who have the upper hand" Tanner replied vehemently.

"On what basis is this?"

"Him" Tanner nodded in the direction of Michael.

"Michael" Selene began "is not a weapon of our war"

Michael looked at Selene in surprise. It was the nearest she had come to demonstrating affection for him since he'd met her. She refused to meet his gaze, eyes remaining focused on Tanner.

"I understand your reluctance Selene but you must understand, my intention is not Michael is to use a weapon of war. He is hope. Hope that one day all this fighting and bloodshed might end. he is the only person capable of uniting the bloodlines and ending the feud. Enough lives have been lost."

"Wasn't it these idealistic views that got you into trouble in the first place?"

"Yet I live on"

"Yes, the long and tiresome story you are reluctant to tell" Selene goaded.

"It was also your understanding that Lucian was defeated centuries ago. I struggle to find why this has come as such a revelation to you. You know better the most of the strength of the Corvinus blood that runs through my veins."

Selene said nothing but looked towards Michael, sharing his gaze briefly before turning her head towards the now visible black car a few metres ahead. Tanner entered the drivers seat, Selene seating herself in passenger and leaving Michael alone in the backseat.

"The mansion is a few hours drive. We shall be there before sunrise. You and Michael will of course be given a room I think you'll find more than adequate." Tanner finished, putting the car into first gear.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Next time: Selene spots Kraven at the mansion! (shock/horror)

Shout out to **Elfvamp, Airsoft Player, Viorica & Lady Lestat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Author's Note:** Happy days, i managed to pull out a chapter in less than a week. In other exciting news, i got tickets for Wicked 2day :D

**Elfvamp **& **Apathetic Sorceress**, i owe chapter 10 to you. I appreciate you're procrastination encouragement.

Please read and review etc etc, it makes me :)

* * *

**10**

The car ride lasted mostly in silence with a few exchanges being made between Tanner and Selene regarding weaponry and defence.

"Don't worry Selene, you and Michael will be in no danger. The mansion is practically a fortress"

"It had better be" she replied sharply.

Tanner merely smirked, "I have heard tales of you, even seen you from afar on occasion. I must say you're every bit as vigilant and intimidating as I was led to believe"

"You don't know the half of it" Michael began suddenly before hastily cutting himself off.

The unexpected comment appeared to amuse Tanner highly but Selene's outrage was evident. If looks could kill, Michael was certain he would have met his end right there. Selene glared at him intensely for what seemed like an eternity and even appeared like she was about to say something, before being interrupted by Tanner.

"Maybe you're more fearless than you believe" he directed light-heartedly at Michael, who seemed glad of the reprieve from Selene's icy stare.

Selene for the most part now seemed more interested in the things passing by as she settled for looking out the passenger window.

"How far is the mansion?" Michael questioned, trying to break the palpable tension.

"Maybe an hour or so more from here"

"And who lives there exactly?"

"Exiled vampires, vampires of my making and few who decided to leave the coven over time. Also lycans of various origins, obviously"

At this Selene turned to look at Tanner, seeming almost distressed by the comment but remaining silent. Like Michael, he also seemed to detect this slight change in her countenance.

"They are of course nothing to worry about. We have been co-existing in this way for decades, centuries even. As I'm sure you know, Lucian and Sonja are not as unique a commodity as the coven are lead to believe. We believe in existence as one immortal race which is why your help is so imperative."

"You think one union of the bloodlines will be enough to end centuries of hatred and bloodshed?"

"I understand your reservations Selene but you'll see, others will join us. Afterall you're here aren't you and I'm not sure anyone would have anticipated that turn of events, considering your background"

"I was loyal to a cause I believed to be just" she retorted defensively.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to insult you. I was merely suggesting that perhaps this is your chance to make it right"

Selene seemed to digest this as the car began to approach a towering wrought iron fence.

"Excuse me a moment" Tanner said opening the car door as he indicated to the electronic keypad on the gate, "We don't quite have the facilities of the death dealers yet"

"Comforting" Selene bit sarcastically as Tanner closed the car door behind himself and approached the keypad.

"You know, we don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to" Michael stated softly, gaining Selene's eye contact.

"Do what Michael?" she returned in an uncharacteristically soft tone matching his own.

"Any of this this"

She smiled briefly as Tanner returned to the car, the gates now slowly opening in front of them.

"I'm afraid we do Michael" she finished quietly.

As they approached the mansion it became increasingly clear that Tanner had infact not been exaggerating in terms of security. Michael counted at least 20 armed guards patrolling the area, although it was unclear to him whether they were of vampire or lycan descent.

As if reading his mind Tanner began, "Vampire guards patrol during the dark hours, changing with lycan guards before sunrise."

"Just like old times" Selene stated sarcastically.

"Not quite" he replied, disregarding her comment.

The mansion was not unlike Ordoghaz in appearance, perhaps lighter in colour but of equal stature and presence, with many roman-like columns surrounding it. As the car pulled to a halt parked in front of the building, Michael could see blackout curtains begin to descend covering the windows. Which made sense he supposed, considering sunrise was just over an hour away.

As they exited the car and began to make there way inside Tanner signalled towards a guard situated close to the entranceway.

"This is Alexander, head of our night patrol team"

Alexander was tall and refined in appearance, with soft brown eyes and cropped dark hair. He raised his hand first to shake with Selene sensing her apparent unease, before turning to Michael.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"And you" Michael replied politely as Selene remained silent and seemingly on guard. Hard to break the habit of a lifetime he thought somewhat sadly.

"Any weaponry queries either of you should have, this is your man" Tanner said jovially patting Alexander on the shoulder as he passed.

"What about hand to hand combat" Selene queried entering the mansion following Tanner.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth" he replied, moving into the elaborate foyer "As I was about to say, in regards to hand to hand combat, Luca our head of day patrol is responsible. It is he who will begin Michaels training."

"Training?" they asked in unison. Selene glared slightly at Michael for doing so.

"Michael needs to learn to harness his power. His hybrid state is volatile at the moment and we can't have him as a risk, we need him as an asset. Luca will train him in the strength and power of a lycan. Alexander will teach him a vampires agility and prowess in weapons training"

"No I demand to teach him about weapons myself" Selene retorted angrily.

"That will not be beneficial Selene. You are too close. His training needs to be in a controlled environment. It is best if it's left to Alexander"

"Do I have no say in any of this?" Michael shouted angrily "It's my life after all isn't it?"

Michael thought he saw a flicker of concern show on Selene's face but it was gone just as quickly. However she did unconsciously take a step closer to his side.

"My apologies Michael but you must understand the gravity of the situation we are in here. Our time scale is limited and I fear that I alone cannot protect our people any longer should my father attack. He is much stronger than he once was."

"I just… need time to think" Michael started in almost a whisper, "It's been a lot to take in, you know".

"Of course, I understand. It is almost sunrise, I think we could all benefit from some rest. I'll have someone come show you to your room. We can continue this at sunset."

"Thanks" Michael finished as Tanner began to disappear down the hallway to the left.

"You don't have to do any of this you know" Selene said quietly, lightly brushing Michael's left hand with her right.

"I'm afraid we do Selene" he replied echoing her earlier words, intertwining his hand with hers.

"You think we can make it through this?" she asked almost to herself.

"I know we can" Michael replied lightly, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Marcus paced his room back and forth furiously. How was it possible that Tanner survived the fight? He was beyond certain that he had slain his son that night, at least he thought he was. He drove his very own dagger into Tanner's heart and watched himself as his chest rose and fell for the last time. Had it not be for the impending arrival of the lycans Marcus could hear off in the distance, he would have stayed and burned the body. He should have.

"Damn him" Marcus roared, lifting a wooden chair and tossing it easily across the room.

He knew on some level Dallin was right. The death dealer numbers had dwindled significantly in the battle, coupled with the loss of Selene and Kahn. Two of their finest. True Marcus was strong, but he was not simpleminded. Without knowing what he was up against, fighting alone was not an option. Lord knew if Tanner had managed to recruit the traitor and her pet. Marcus knew there was only one avenue he could take, recruit more death dealers. Sire new vampires. Of course this was not a task he could do himself. He was unsure of the transformation going on throughout his own body, never mind transmitting it to someone else. Even if they did survive the bite, a power struggle was not something Marcus could risk. The coven was weak as it was. Instead he would instruct Dallin what to do. He may have lacked the ruthless capabilities Marcus preferred in his death dealers, but he was adequate and could do the job sufficiently.

Favouring rest, Marcus slept in the knowledge that come sunset his plan would come into action. The death dealers would be informed and vampires would once again feast as nature intended.

* * *

Dallin continued to fire round after round accurately into the target boards placed in front of him as Gage, a death dealer roughly 100 years his junior approached.

"He has been disposed of, what will you have us do now sire?"

Dallin looked at Gage carefully, war wounds still evident on his battered face from the battle in the lycans den. He looked weary and bore the scars of many a battle.

"Rest" Dallin resigned.

"Rest? But what about Lord Marcus. Are we not to train for what is coming"

Dallin smirked ruefully, "If only we could".

"Are you certain that this is best?" Gage questioned carefully.

"I'm sure everyone has been through enough tonight. You will reassemble here before sunset, ready for Marcus inspection. That is my order."

"Sir" Gage tipped his head before hastily exited the armoury, the thought of rest clearly appealing.

Dallin once more settled his gaze on the beretta gripped in his hand and doubted any amount of training would prepare him for the battle ahead. Selene alone was a huge threat but coupled with the hybrid and now Tanner, Dallin was unsure there was even a fighting chance of making it out alive. He wasn't even certain any longer that he wanted to survive. The fighting had grown long and arduous, lies had been exposed and the list of traitors grew longer. In many ways, he longed for the mortal life he once had. Immortality definitely was not all he was promised.

Switching the gun to safety and placing it back in its casing on the wall of the armoury, he decided to ascend to his own chambers and rest until his imminent meet with Marcus.

* * *

Approaching swiftly from the recess Tanner has disappeared into, a youthful looking blonde woman - vampire- Selene had distinguished, dressed in a black tailored skirt suit complete with red silk shirt made her way towards the couple.

"My apologies for the delay. If you care to follow me, I'll show you to your room. It is my understanding that you have travelled far, I'm certain that you must be tired"

"Yes thank you, we are" Michael replied casting a glance towards Selene who appeared to be carefully scrutinising the girl.

"Selene…" he encouraged softly.

Breaking her scrutiny of the attractive vampire, she turned back to Michael.

"If you'd just like to follow me up this staircase" the woman began pointing to the staircase behind them, "Your room is to the left".

Michael and Selene wordlessly fell inline behind her, following her up the stairs until they reached the double door of what he assumed to be their bedroom.

"Tanner will send for you before sunset. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, you can contact me using this number", she said pushing a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it, into his hand. "You'll find a telephone in your bedroom, I'm Emily by the way" she finished smiling.

After saying goodbye politely, she began to disappear back down the staircase as Michael opened the door of what was to be his and Selene's bedroom. He was taken aback by the size. Tanner had not exaggerated when he said they would find it adequate. Against the wall was a luxury four poster bed, decorated with red and black satin sheets. The room also contained a black leather chaise longue at the end of the bed, a desk with the telephone and an ensuite bathroom. Michael grinned widely, closing the door behind them.

"Can you believe this" he exclaimed.

Apparently she could. Selene appeared decidedly less impressed. He surmised this to be as a result of her life back at the vampire mansion, Ordoghaz as she had called it.

"I'm going to change" she replied tiredly lifting a t-shirt from the bag they had brought with them, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Michael sat down on the chaise yawning as he waited for his turn of the bathroom. About 40 minutes later, Selene suddenly opened the door, hair still wet and appearing in a thigh length black t-shirt he recognised to be his.

"What?" Selene questioned somewhat impatiently.

"Nothing" Michael answered quickly, "You just look beautiful, that's all"

"Don't be so ridiculous" she retorted passing Michael and pulling down the sheets, climbing into the right side of the bed.

"You know I'm right" he said lifting himself from the sofa and approaching her side of the bed, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before turning towards the bathroom himself.

She said nothing but smiled faintly as he turned his back to her walking towards the bathroom.

When he returned he could tell by the faint difference in her breathing that Selene was now asleep, with her back towards him. Quietly he switched off the light and climbed into the left side of the bed, turning and placing an arm lightly over her waist.

* * *

Next time: I know i promised Kraven in this chapter, but the timing didn't quite feel right. Maybe next chapter...

High fives to anyone who reviews, i love you most :)


	11. Chapter 11

For **Alix269 **and **Sydney-Emily-Cullen**

* * *

Selene awoke to a familiar weight across her waist. Recently she had found herself almost becoming accustomed to Michaels near possessive grip of her during sleep. She pondered briefly if this was a lingering human trait of his, or a lycan feature. To begin with she had found the behaviour slightly aggravating , removing his arm only to find it returning to it's original position several minutes later. However, recently she had found herself succumbing to a feeling akin to warmth as his arm surrounded her. What this meant she did not care to explore.

Lifting Michaels arm lightly and placing it back on the bed behind her, Selene looked at the clock on the beside table. _2pm._ A few hours from sunset. After quietly getting dressed, she moved to open the door.

"Where are you going?"

Selene turned back to face the direction the sleepy voice had come from.

"To familiarise myself with our new surroundings"

"Want company?" Michael asked, propping himself up slightly in the bed.

Selene's gaze dropped briefly as the sheet descended to his waist - displaying his toned physique - a feature she was finding increasingly appealing as time went on.

"No I don't think that's necessary"

"Oh.."

"What I mean is, you would most likely benefit from the extra sleep Michael. I expect your training will take a lot from you today"

Michael smiled at Selene's acknowledgement and effort to protect his feelings.

"Alright, well be safe"

Smiling at him in return, she turned and exited the room into the hallway, closing the room door behind her.

Descending the staircase, Selene noted how quiet it was for this hour. Although many of the aristocratic vampires would sleep well beyond the early afternoon in Ordoghaz, it was commonplace for servants to commence daily duties and death dealers to begin training. Walking silently down the corridor Tanner had disappeared into hours previously, she came across no sign of life; vampire, lycan or otherwise. Turning left at the end of the corridor and continuing down the path, Selene eventually came to a large plexiglass window with a door to the right. Looking through the glass she could see a large variety of martial arts weaponry adorning the walls of the room with various mats and punch bags situated around. At least they had to be somewhat equipped for what was to come she thought.

"As much as you expected?" Tanner enquired.

Selene turned quickly, unaccustomed to being sneaked up on. Recovering from her shock, she replied.

"Adequate"

"Well I'm certain it will be sufficient for Michaels training. Today will be a gruelling day for him, Luca is no easy task master"

Tanner could see the faint signs of worry in her eyes as he spoke.

"You care deeply for him, don't you?"

Selene turned at this and returned her gaze through the glass back to the dojo.

"These feelings are not a weakness you know, they are a great strength."

Remaining stoic and unmoving in her stance, Tanner took a step closer, laying a hand gently on her shoulder.

"He cares deeply for you also. Now, go and ensure that he eats well before we begin his training at 5pm"

* * *

When Selene returned to the room she could hear the faint sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Looking to the bed she could see that it had been neatly made, a grey t shirt of his lying on top of the sheets. Sitting on the chaise, she turned the packet of blood she had acquired from Tanner over in her hands as she waited. Michael had yet to consume the cloned blood, despite Selene's numerous chastisements. Although he had no problem maintaining his lycan diet of meat, he still could not adjust to the idea of drinking blood, a repulsive notion he failed to shake.

Dressed only in black jeans, Michael opened the door to see Selene apparently lost in thought on the chaise. He smiled internally as he noticed once again how her gaze appeared to linger briefly on his chest.

"Did you have fun?"

Seeing her forehead crease in confusion, he began to laugh as he realised that she had taken the comment literally. His first real laugh in weeks he thought lightly.

"It's a turn of phrase"

"Now is not the time for jokes or hilarity Michael"

Ignoring her comment he walked over to the bed pulling on the grey t-shirt over his head.

"What's that for?" he said referencing with a nod of his head the packet of blood in Selene's hands.

"Food. For you. It is not enough to merely satisfy your lycan urges. You need to be as strong as possible"

Michael continued to stare wordlessly at the packet, a look of dread etched in his face.

Sighing, Selene raised the packed to her lips and pierced it with her teeth, allowing a small volume of blood to enter her mouth. Approaching Michael slowly, she looked deeply into his eyes before turning her attention to his lips. As though gravity was pulling him in, he felt himself lean forward and place his warm lips over her cool ones. Although tentative at first, as Michaels tongue breached Selene's lips, he felt the warm blood enter his mouth and light a fire within. Placing his hands on her face and neck, he kissed her deeply with a newly invigorated passion. Placing a hand on her hip, he walked her backwards until she felt the chaise at the back of her legs. Gently laying her down he began to trail kisses down her neck as she deftly ran her hands under his t-shirt appreciatively over his back muscles.

Hearing a knock at the door, Selene recoiled as though burned. Maintaining eye contact with her, Michael climbed slowly to his feet before approaching the door. Opening it he instantly recognised Emily, the vampire who had shown them to their room earlier.

"My apologies for disturbing you, but Luca is requesting that you join him In the dojo to begin your training"

"No problem" Michael replied politely, " If you wouldn't mind telling him I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Ofcourse" Emily answered, retreating down the staircase.

Michael closed the door and picked up the forgotten packet of blood off the floor.

"I guess it's not so bad" he said looking at Selene and returning the packet to his lips.

* * *

"I trust you are Luca?" Michael asked approaching the 6ft 5 muscled mass, with a mop of dark curly hair and light beard to match.

"That must make you Michael" Luca replied extending his hand to shake Michaels.

"And this is Selene"

"Ofcourse. It's a pleasure" he returned.

Selene nodded but remained silent, her eyes drifting almost nervously between Michael and his trainer.

"Well now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, shall we begin?" Luca thundered excitedly, turning to open the door to the martial arts dojo.

"I've got high hopes for you Michael… if you survive the day" he laughed.

Michael smiled weakly, glancing briefly at Selene who did not seem to find any amusement in Luca's comment.

"The first thing that we will focus on today is defence. Now what I want you to do, is simply block my attack. We'll progress from there"

Michael nodded, turning to face Luca in the middle of the room. Despite his towering height, Michael thought with his olive complexion, unruly hair and goofy smile, Luca had almost a friendly appearance. However, this did not seem to satisfy the growing sense of doom emanating from the pit of his stomach. True, he was a hybrid and had fought a formidible elder, but he was fully aware that he could not have achieved this without the help of Selene. Truth be told, he was looking forward to the day when he may become more of a protector to her than her of him.

"Ready?" Luca shouted instantly lurching forward and connecting his fist solidly with Michaels jaw.

Michael staggered backward unprepared for the initial assault, but remaining on his feet.

"When have you ever heard an opponent ask if you're ready?" Luca laughed heartily slapping Michael on the back and returning to his offensive position. "First lesson, be prepared"

"Ready?"

Again he lurched forward. Michael blocked his initial right hook, as almost instantly Luca's left fist collide with his right ear, knocking him slightly off balance and causing a growing ringing in his ear.

"I have two fists!" Luca taunted, lunching forward in attempt to punch him again.

Successfully blocking both fists, Michael smiled briefly before having Luca's Herculean head contact fiercely with the bridge of his nose, causing him to fall to the floor and a fresh stream of blood to descend from his nose.

"And a head!" Luca laughed again, extending his hand to help Michael back to his feet.

Michael wiped his nose roughly on his sleeve and briefly turned to look through the plexiglass. Luca followed his gaze to a furious looking Selene.

"Doesn't look happy with me, does she?"

"No" Michael laughed lightly.

"Just as well she's at the other side of the glass then" Luca retorted smiling

"Yeah" Michael agreed seriously.

"Although… I'm sure she she'd be a lot more unhappy if you were dead, so shall we continue?"

"Bring it on" Michael retorted jokingly.

As before, Luca threw two punches followed by an attempted head butt. Michael steped back narrowly avoiding contact, only to have his legs swept from under him, finding himself once again on the floor.

"Legs Michael!"

Luca once again helped Michael to his feet avoiding eye contact with Selene who he was now certain was trying to kill him with her impressive death glare.

"You know…" Luca began "For a doctor, you're not very good at anatomy"

"Former doctor"

"Well maybe that's for the best" Luca teased light-heartedly.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here" Tanner said as he approached Selene.

She made no indication that she had heard him or was aware of his presence, choosing to continue fixating her eyes on the men at the other side of the glass. After a few minutes of watching Michael repeatedly hit the floor, she interrupted the silence.

"Are you certain of his methods?"

Tanner smiled, turning his attention back to Selene.

"Fear not for Michael, he is in the best of hands. I have never known Luca to let me down yet"

"I fail to see what is to be learnt by this continual assault. Surely it is of equal importance that he can attack?" Selene began angrily.

"Patience Selene. I am certain that you remember all the injuries incurred during your training"

"I was not defenceless"

"And neither is he!" Tanner's voice rose slightly "No one knows the bounds of his strength yet. He will learn. Just as you learned and just as I learned. Perhaps it is best that you do not oversee his training"

Unmoving, she returned her icy stare to the fight through the glass. Following a particularly forceful slam to the floor, Selene watched in fury as Luca raised his boot only to slam it back down to Michaels ribs. Hearing a crack, she instantly set off for the dojo door, closely flanked by Tanner.

"Don't worry Mike, it will heal in a couple of hours" Luca said as Selene burst into the room.

Turning his attention to her electric blue eyes, he seemed almost stunned as her fist connected forcefully with his jaw, knocking him backwards a few steps. Surprised at her strength and speed, he began to rub his jaw and chuckle heartily as she was restrained by Tanner.

"She's a feisty one Michael, I like it. We'll call that quits for the day. Tomorrow we'll begin attack. You are dismissed"

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to hit him" Michael said softly.

"Perhaps I just wanted to" she replied matter of factly.

Michael smiled at her rare effort of humour. He loved how she seemed to be opening up to him a little more everyday and coming out of her shell. He gazed adoringly in her eyes as she wiped the dried blood from his face with a damp cloth in the small ensuite of their bedroom.

"What?" she asked, catching him in his stare and placing the cloth back in the sink.

"Nothing. It's just… 6 months ago I could never even have imagined living this life, with you"

"Nor I" she stated quietly.

"I wouldn't change it you know. Not any of it"

Selene wordlessly turned her attention to floor, causing Michael to gently reach out and tilt her chin until her eyes were once again level with his.

"I'll get this combat stuff" he reassured, "We'll be fine"

Selene nodded as Michael captured her lips in a brief but emotion laden kiss.


End file.
